


Sunrise

by time_converges



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/time_converges/pseuds/time_converges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan Watson hadn't always needed two alarm clocks in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

Joan Watson hadn’t always needed two alarm clocks to wake her up in the mornings. As a child, she had always been up before the sun, eager to start her day. Her parents had bought her a clock and taught her to tell time, with exasperated instructions “Not before 6, Joan.”

All through school she had been up at dawn – always wanted to read one more chapter, or work out one more problem set. In med school this had served her well – she had always been the first one to class, ready with the answers for her professors.

As an intern, she had never missed morning rounds, no matter how late she had been up the night before.

In her practice, she had continued this – up early for a run before heading to the hospital, no need for an alarm to tell her it was time to get moving. She felt alive, purposeful, content.

But after, after she stopped being a doctor, after Liam, after becoming a sober companion to one client after another – she had needed those alarms to stir her to action, to get her started on her day. Two alarms, in case she turned off one in search of five more minutes of blissful sleep.

And now, here with Sherlock, she found she was once again awake before the shrill alarms could sound. Often it was because he was there, prodding her, rousing her. She pretended to be annoyed, but she sort of liked it – his enthusiasm for the thrill of the hunt was infectious. And even when he wasn’t there, waiting for her with breakfast or a riddle, she found herself awake with the first rays of the sun. In those moments, she found herself feeling content, although she dared not name that feeling. She was, after all, only there temporarily. She would move on, to the next job and the next client, and take her two alarm clocks with her.

Unless. Unless. He was clever, there might yet be a way she could stay. But she dared not think of that, either.


End file.
